1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel germicidal herbicide for agricultural and horticultural purposes. More particularly, the invention relates to a germicidal herbicide for agricultural and horticultural purposes containing at least one compound of the formula (I); ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 represents an alkyl or alkenyl group haivng 1 to 20 carbon atoms, X represnts S, SO or SO.sub.2, and R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 which may be the same or different represent hydrogen, an alkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, oxyalkylene groups having 1 to 20 units of ethylene oxide or propylene oxide, 2-sulfoethyl or a salt thereof, or a 2-carboxyethyl group, as the active ingredients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, considerable progress has been made in the development of agricultural chemicals and a number of germicides and herbicides have been formulated. However, some of these agricultural chemicals are harmful to human beings as well as animals and pollute the natural environment. Moreover, some of these chemicals are not very stable, which is often the cause of many environmental problems.
In view of the problems of many such chemicals, germicidal herbicides for agricultural and horticultural purposes have been desired which have highly stable characteristics and are very safe.
In order to eliminate the various defects which many existing germicides and herbicides possess, a number of compounds have been examined. As a result of the investigation, it has been found that alkylsulfenyl acrylic acid, alkylsulfinyl acrylic acid and alkylsulfonyl acrylic acid derivatives of the compound of formula (I) exhibit excellent germicidal effects on plant viruses and exhibit herbicidal effects on various weeds.